My Best Friend My Love
by MonicaZhoury
Summary: Just read! DLDR/Sibum NC-17/GS/bukan Lime ato Lemon karena ini rated M pertama... HAPPY READING!


**MY BEST FRIEND MY LOVE**

**Author : **Han Yeon Ri a.k.a Monica Zhoury

**Rated : **T 25% M 75 %

**Casts :**

Choi Siwon – 20 y.o

Kim Kibum – 20 y.o

Choi Minho – 40 y.o

Choi Taemin – 38 y.o

Kim Kangin – 42 y.o

Kim Leeteuk – 42 y.o

**Warning : **DLDR, NC-17, NO EYD, COPAS WITH CREDITS, NO BASHING CHARACTERS, KRITIK DITERIMA SARAN DITERIMA DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN!

**Disclaimer : SUJU DAN SHINEE PUNYA TUHAN YME DAN ORTU MASING2! THIS IS JUST STORY! SIBUM IS MY APPA AND EOMMA IN DREAM! HAPPY READING ^^**

Suatu siang yang damai di Inha University...

"Bummieeeeeeee!" teriak seorang namja tampan bertubuh tegap sambil berlari mengejar seorang yeoja manis berkacamata. Tampak yeoja yang dipanggil 'Bummie' itu menoleh dan memutar bola matanya malas. "Choi Siwon, bisakah kau tidak berisik? Kau mau kharismamu hilang seketika eoh?" tanya yeoja itu-Bummie- dengan ketus. Sedangkan namja bernama Choi Siwon itu hanya tersenyum innocent sambil berusaha mengatur nafas.

Peristiwa aneh bin ajaib (?) itu memang sudah sering terjadi pada sepasang namja dan yeoja paling terkenal di kampus tersebut. Choi Siwon anak pengusaha kaya raya yang sangat tampan serta Kim Kibum yeoja yang sangat manis serta kemampuan otaknya yang sangat mutakhir (?). sangat cocok bukan?

"Mianhae Kim Kibum, tapi ini darurat sekali! Kau harus membantuku! Kau kan manis, polos, baik... yayaya? Please..." kata Siwon beruntutan membuat Kibum mengerucutkan bibir merahnya.

"Okay, okay... kau mau menyuruhku bantu apa?" tanya Kibum kesal menghadapi namja didepannya. Perbedaan sifat mereka, Kibum itu tidak suka bertele-tele sedangkan Siwon itu suka sekali menata ucapan sampai 2 baris font calibri spasi 1,5 ukuran 12.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang, "Orang tuaku hari ini pergi ke Jeju untuk mengurus cabang hotel disana. Aku sendirian di rumah..." "Jadi?" tanya kibum datar. "Aku mau kau main ke rumahku sepulang kampus untuk menemaniku yang takut sendirian ini," kata Siwon dramatis. Sontak Kibum membelalakkan matanya. Mana ada seorang berkharisma seperti Siwon begini takut kesendirian?

"Kenapa kau tak minta bantuan kepada pacarmu- oh bukan! Pacar-pacarmu yang genit itu Siwon?" tanya Kibum sinis membuat Siwon berdecak sebal. Hey! Tadi Kibum bilang 'Pacar-pacarmu'?

"Kibummie, kau itu sahabatku yang paling baik. Mana mau juga aku ditemani makhluk-makhluk genit seperti fansku itu. Dan ingat! Aku SINGLE Kibummie," kata Siwon membuat Kibum ngakak dalam hati. Pasalnya, mana mau Siwon memohon-mohon kepada orang lain selain kepada orang tua tercintanya serta diri Kibum sendiri.

"Oke, aku terima permohonan darimu. Pumpung aku juga sendiri di rumah," kata kibum santai. Siwon mengulurkan tangannya disambut tangan Kibum dan mereka berjabat tangan. "DEAL!" kata mereka.

Siwon dan Kibum adalah sepasang sahabat, lebih tepatnya sepasang sahabat paling terkenal dengan kehebohannya tiap hari. Kedua Orang Tua mereka pun bersahabat karib. Dan penghuni kampus tersebut sudah terbiasa dengan kehebohan dua makhluk sempurna itu.

Skip Time...

Choi Family's House

"WELCOME TO MY HOUSE KIM KIBUMMIE!" Teriak Siwon lantang lalu berlari menuju sofanya dan berakhir duduk dengan damai disana. Kibum yang sudah terbiasa pun hanya mengikuti di belakang Siwon dan menengok kekanan kekiri. "Apa yang sedang kau cari bummie?" tanya Siwon melihat Kibum yang kebingungan. "Anio... dimana semua pelayanmu?" tanya Kibum. "Hari ini mereka diliburkan appa... teganya appaku sang Choi Minho Terhormat(?)..." kata Siwon miris dibuat-buat membuat Kibum ingin sekali ngakak dan menjambak (?) rambut sahabatnya itu. "Oh, begitu?" jawab Kibum tak peduli. Ia lalu berjalan menuju dapur rumah mewah itu.

Sesampainya di dapur, Kibum langsung tercengang dengan keadaan meja makan yang bersih dari makanan serta minuman. Ia lalu membuka kulkas dan hanya menemukan 2 kaleng milo. Tanpa ragu Kibum langsung mengambilnya dan membawa 2 milo itu ke ruang tengah.

"Kenapa hanya ada milo? Kau seperti orang miskin saja kalau tidak ada pelayan. Hahaha..." ejek Kibum sadis. Yang diejek pun hanya menoyor kepala sahabatnya itu dengan tak kalah kejam. "Aku tak peduli! Yang penting aku tak kelaparan karena ada milo... *Siwon promosi*" kata namja tampan itu pede.

"Lalu kapan orang tuamu pulang?" tanya Kibum kepada Siwon. Siwon yang tidak tau pun hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Kalau orang tuamu?" tanya Siwon. "Aku juga tak tau," jawab Kibum pasrah. Sejenak suasana menjadi hening. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide tertera di otak Siwon.

"Kibummie, kau tak takut kalau kita hanya berdua disini? Maksudku... kau tak takut tiba-tiba aku memperkosamu?" tanya Siwon menggoda sambil memasang smirk. Entak apa yang terjadi pada otak innocent Siwon. Sontak Kibum yang sedang meminum milonya terbatuk batuk dan wajahnya memerah. Tentu Kibum adalah anak polos yang baik-baik, tapi sebagai perempuan beranjak dewasa yang normal, sudah pasti ia mengetaui arti kata itu.

"A-aku... Apa m-maksudmu Wonnie?" tanya Kibum lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya ketakutan. Ia berpikir, apa yang telah terjadi pada sahabatnya yang innocent itu. Siwon pun yang sudah berubah menjadi pervert seketika(?) dengan santai mebelai paha putih mulus milik Kibum yang setengah tidak tertutup apapun karena memakai hot pants. "Bummie... aku tak sadar ternyata selama ini kau sangat seksi nae chingu... kenapa aku tak ikut mengejarmu saja seperti para fans setiamu?" Goda Siwon lalu bergeser mendekat kepada Kibum, sedangkan Kibum terus mundur sampai pada ujung sofa emas itu.

"S-siwon... K-kenapa kau j-jadi begini?" kata Kibum ketakutan lalu segera berlari menuju pintu utama rumah berarsitektur klasik itu untuk keluar. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, Siwon sudah lebih dulu menariknya dan menggendongnya ala pengantin menuju sofa single ruang tengah itu. Kibum yang sudah sadar tak akan bisa melawan hanya pasrah dan berpikir, 'Tamatlah riwayatku...'

Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di sofa single itu lalu menarik Kibum ke pangkuannya. Kibum yang merasa tidak nyaman menggeliat di pangkuan Siwon, berharap dilepaskan. Tapi sepertinya usaha tersebut sia-sia karena ia malah merasakan sesuatu yang membesar diantara selangkangan Siwon. 'Astaga... ampuni hambamu ini ya Tuhan... Hiks..." tangis Kibum dalam hati dan ia sedikit terisak. Merasakan hal itu, Siwon membalikkan badan yeoja manis itu menghadap dirinya. "Waeyo Kibummie? Kau menangis?" tanya Siwon khawatir. Kibum yang melihat tatapan mata Siwon kepadanya tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat dalam hatinya, begitu pula Siwon yang melihat wajah Kibum dari dekat. Tanpa ada paksaan perlahan jarak diantara mereka semakin berkurang sampai Siwon dan Kibum bisa merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain. Tanpa ragu Siwon menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir merah Kibum. Ciuman antara sepasang sahabat yang terjadi tanpa paksaan. Mengikuti nalurinya, Siwon menekan tengkuk Kibum untuk memperdalam ciumannya dan mulai melumat bibir yeoja itu. Kibum yang merasa nyaman juga mengalungkan lengannya di leher Siwon.

Menyadari apa yang telah mereka lakukan sontak mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman tersebuk. Wajah putih Kibum merah padam dan iapun segera menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Siwon tetap memperhatikan wajah Kibum dengan intens. Menurutnya wajah dari sahabatnya itu sangat imut.

"Kim Kibum... tatap aku..." ucap Siwon tegas. Seolah terhipnotis, Kibum menurut. "Wae?" tanya Kibum singkat. "Kurasa aku menyukaimu, atau bahkan aku sudah mencintaimu Ki Kibum," kata Siwon membuat Kibum tersipu malu. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya pun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Siwon. "Nado Siwonnie... tapi bagaimana dengan pacar-pacarmu...hmpphh..." Siwon memotong perkataan Kibum dengan sebuah lumatan di bibir yeoja itu. Namja tegap itu menjilat bibir bawah Kibum meminta akses masuk yang diijinkan oleh sang yeoja. Siwon memasukkan lidhnya kedalam rongga mulut Kibum dan menggoda lidah Kibum didalam sana. Kibum membalas godaan Siwon dan terjadilah french kiss diantara mereka. Setelah dirasa butuh udara, mereka menghentikkan kegiatan itu.

"Hosh... hosh... apaahh yang telah kau lakhukhaann Siwonnieehh...?" kata Kibum tersengal sengal berusaha mengatur nafas lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya karena malu.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku single- ani! Sekarang aku hanya memiliki pacar dirimu saja Kibummie sayang?" kata Siwon tak suka yang malah membuat Kibum tambah blushing.

"Okey... mereka fansmu..." kata Kibum manja. Siwon yang tak tahan melihat wajah imut sahabat yang sekarang adalah kekasihnya itu langsung melahap kembali bibir merah milik Kibum. "Engghhh... Siwonnhhh..." erang Kibum saat ciuman Siwon turun pada lehernya. Merasa terganggu, Siwon membuka 3 kancing teratas kemeja tanpa lengan yang dikenakan Kibum lalu menyibakkannya membuat leher mulus jenjang dan sebagian payudara Kibum yang tertutup bra merah terekspos. Kibum yang sudah terangsang tak mempedulikan perlakuan Siwon lagi.

"Kibum, kau sangat seksi chagiya... aku tak menyangka..." goda Siwon disela-sela ciumannya pada dada putih Kibum yang mulai dipenuhi bercak merah. Perkataan Siwon otomatis membuat Kibum semakin terangsang dan blushing. Saat Siwon hendak membuka kaitan bra merah Kibum, tiba-tiba yeoja itu menghentikannya.

"Waeyo Kibummie?" tanya Siwon tak rela. Kibum pun memasang smirk pinjaman dari kakaknya, Heechul (tapi lebih mengerikan smirk Kibum). Ia lalu berdiri dari pangkuan Siwon lalu berjalan menuju sofa single di sebrang sofa yang diduduki Siwon itu. Setelah duduk di sofa tersebut, Kibum perlahan mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu sampai yang terakhir memperlihatkan payudaranya yang tertutup bra merah darah. Ia mengelus bagian atas payudaranya yang berukuran sedang itu lalu membuka kait branya dan menurunkan cup bra sebelah kanan. Siwon menengguk ludahnya susah kayah kala melihat payudara kanan Kibum yang sudah terekspos jelas itu.

Dengan gerakan sensual dan sedikit meliukkan badannya yang langsing itu, Kibum bernjak dari sofanya dan berjalan menuju Siwon. Ia duduk di pangkuan Siwon seperti semula-berhadapan. "Wonnie... lepaskan, jebalhhh..." Kata Kibum mengarahkan tangan Siwon menuju branya. Ia sedikit mendesah kala jemari Siwon menyenggol nipple pinknya. "Kau sangat nakal Bummie..." kata Siwon lalu melepaskan kemeja serta bra Kibum. Siwon tanpa aba-aba langsung memelintir kedua nipple Kibum yang sudah terlihat jelas olehnya. "Akkhhh... Siwonnie kau menggodakuhh..." desah Kibum. Siwon pun segera memberdirikan dan melepaskan hot pants Kibum menyisakan g-stringnya yang berwarna merah senada dengan branya.

"Eum... kau sengaja ingin menggodaku Kim Kibum? Kau memakai pakaian yang sangat terbuka baby..." Bisik Siwon lalu menggosok bibir vagina Kibum yang sudah sangat basah membuat Kibum mendesah keras. "Siwonnieehh... bukahh jebalhhh..." manja Kibum sambil menarik-narik tali samping g-stringnya yang ditahan oleh Siwon. Sementara itu si namja semakin gencar menggoda niplle Kibum dengan mengemut dan menggigit pelan serta masih dengan gencar menggosok bibir vagina Kibum.

"Ahhh... oohhh... siwonniehh... asshhh... aku ingin keluarhhh... Akkhhh!" Kibum pun orgasme dan cairannya membasahi g-string serta jari tengah Siwon. Siwon tanpa jijik menjilati jarinya yang terkena cairan Kibum dengan sensual membuat Kibum menelan ludahnya susah. Siwon segera menarik g-string Kibum hingga terlepas. Namja bermarga Choi itu menatap tubuh naked Kibum dengan tatapan nafsu. Kibum yang menyadari tatapan Siwon pun memerah dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya yang penuh kissmark.

Perlahan Kibum duduk lagi di pangkuan Siwon sambil mencondongkan dadanya ke depan wajah Siwon. "Wonnie... aku sudah telanjang sedangkan kau masih lengkap begitu... ungh!" rajuk Kibum kepada Siwon.

"Sudah tak sabar hm?" tanya Siwon dengan suara rendahnya lalu membelai rambut hitam ikal milik Kibum. Kibum hanya mengangguk lalu segera membuka kancing kemeja Siwon satu per satu hingga terlepas seluruhnya. Siwon menegakkan badannya agar mempermudah Kibum melepas kemeja putihnya. Setelah berhasil membuat Siwon bertelanjang dada, Kibum menatap tubuh bagian atas Siwon dengan terpana. 'So Hot... sexy...' pikirnya. "Like it eoh? Kau akan lebih suka yang disini Bummie..." kata Siwon sambil mengelus junior dibalik celana jeans panjangnya itu. Kibum sontak menutup mukanya yang sudah tak bisa lebih merah dari ini tapi Siwon membukanya.

Kibum yang penasaran pun segera menarik Siwon berdiri. Tanpa ragu ia membuka kancing serta resleting jeans Siwon lalu menarik kebawah celana serta celana dalam namja itu. Ia terpana melihat junior Siwon yang bisa dikatakan besar itu. Dalam bayangannya ia berpikir, bagaimana rasanya jika benda itu memasuki lubang vaginanya yang masih virgin.

"Kibummie... lanjutkan di kamar saja ne?" Tanpa ragu Siwon menggendong sang yeoja ala pengantin dan membawanya ke kamarnya di lantai 2 rumah itu. Segera ia membuka pintu lalu menutupnya dengan kakinya dan menidurkan tubuh telanjang Kibum di kasur King size miliknya. Siwon langsung menelungkup diatas tubuh kecil Kibum. Ia menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya agar tak menimpa sang kekasih tercinta. Siwon kemudian memulai aksinya dengan meremas salah satu payudara Kibum dan menghisap payudaranya yang lain.

"Engghhh... ahh... sshhh... nikmathhh..." desah Kibum membuat Siwon semakin terangsang dan dirasakannya juniornya semakin mengeras.

"Kibummie... desahanmu sangat seksi chagiya... mendesahlah lebih keras," kata Siwon seduktif lalu memainkan jarinya di klitoris Kibum sambil tetap menghisap nipple kiri Kibum.

"Akkhh... Siwonniehhh..." Desah Kibum keras. Ia lalu mulai menggerakkan tangannya menuju junior Siwon dan memijat pelan junior itu.

"Ahhh... Good babyhh... sshhh... lebih kerashh..." Desah Siwon. Lalu Kibum mulai mengocok junior namja itu dengan cepat. Siwon pun semakin gencar menggoda klitoris Kibum.

"Ahh Kibummieehh... Stop!" seru Siwon yang merasakan akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Waeyo?" kata Kibum sedikit kecewa. Siwon tersenyum lalu bangkit dari kasurnya diikuti Kibum.

"Ini belum waktunya Klimaks baby... aku ingin keluar didalamu..." Siwon mengerlingkan matanya membuat Kibum tersipu. Lalu ia mendorong badan Siwon sampai terlentang di kasur.

"Ini Giliranku tuan Choi Siwon," Kata Kibum. Ia lalu berlutut di depan junior Siwon yang sudah mengeluarkan precum. Perlahan ia memasukkan junior itu kedalam mulutnya yang kecil dan memaju mundurkan junior yang tak sepenuhnya masuk kedalam mulutnya itu membuat Siwon mendesah tak karuan.

"Ohhh... baby... kau sangat pintar ohhh... faster pleasehh..." Mohon Siwon yang dituruti Kibum. Merasa mendekati klimaksnya, Siwon langsung mencabut junior itu dari muut Kibum lagi.

"Kyaaa... Choi Siwon! Kemarikan!" pekik Kibum. Sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum. "Aku ingin keluar di dalammu Bummie..." Kata Siwon santai lalu berdiri dan mengangkat Kibum ke kasurnya.

"Siwonnie... aku takut..." rengek Kibum. "Hm? Waeyo?" tanya Siwon sabar sambil mengelus rambut Kibum. "Aku... rasanya pasti sakit... lagipula, kalau aku hamil bagaimana?" tanya Kibum polos membuat Siwon terkekeh pelan. "Aku akan pelan-pelan Bummie... dan soal hamil... aku pasti bertanggung jawab," Kata Siwon meyakinkan. "Baiklah... I'm Yours Choi Siwonnie," Kibum berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Siwon perlahan kembali ke posisi menindih Kibum dan bersiap memasukkan juniornya yang sudah menegang ke lubang Kibum. "Relax Kibummie..." kata Siwon menenangkan Kibum yang terlihat ketakutan. Ia perlahan memasukkan Juniornya kelubang vagina basah milik Kibum.

"Akkh!" pekik Kibum. Rasanya aneh ketika kepala junior Siwon memasuki vaginanya. "Sshh... uljima baby..." Siwon menghentikan gerakannya sebentar sampai Kibum tenang lagi lalu ia memasukkan juniornya perlahan sampai ia merasakan ada sesuatu penghalang, selaput dara Kibum.

"Kau yakin Kim Kibum?" tanya Siwon memastikan kepada Kibum. "Aku... aku yakin Siwonnie..." jawab Kibum mantap. Siwon langsung menghentakkan juniornya masuk ke lubang Kibum membuat yeoja itu menangis sesenggukan. "Ahh... appo... Hiks..." tangis Kibum. Siwon langsung mencium mata Kibum untuk menenangkannya. "Saranghaeyo Bummie... Mianhae..." kata Siwon berulang-ulang sambil mengecup mata, pipi, hingga bibir Kibum.

"Bergeraklah Siwonnie," kata Kibum yakin. Perlahan Siwon memaju mundurkan juniornya membuat ia mendesah berkali-kali. Lama kelamaan rintihan Kibum berubah menjadi desahan nikmat saat junior Siwon berhasil menumbuk spotnya.

"Ahh... Siwonnie... oouhh... sshhh..." desah Kibum keras.

"Shhh... Kibummie Saranghae... ahhhh..." Siwon yang juga merasakan kenikmatan lubang hangat Kibum mendesah keras. Ia terus mempercepat tempo gerakannya sampai ia merasa akan orgasme.

"Kibummieehh... aku ingin keluarhhh..."

"Aku jugahh wonnie..."

"Aaaahhh..."

Desahan panjang yang menandakan mereka telah mencapai klimaks. Cairan Siwon sedikit meleleh keluar dari lubang Kibum bersama bercak merah-darah keperawanan Kibum.

"Saranghaeyo Kim Kibum..." kata Siwon lalu bergeser tidur di samping Kibum. "Nado Choi Siwon," jawab Kibum. "Ehm... itu... bisa kau keluarkan 'itu'mu dari lubangku?" kata Kibum malu. "Biarkan begini dulu Bummie... Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah... mian aku menyakitimu," sesal Siwon. "Ani... gwaenchana..." jawab Kibum.

"Kau tau? Aku tak menyangka First Love, First Kiss, dan First Sex ku akan bersama sahabatku yang sudah bersama diriku dari dulu. Kenapa aku tak bisa sadar ya?" Siwon bercerita sambil menatap mata Kibum.

"Akupun demikian Wonnie..." jawab Kibum lalu mereka tertawa pelan. Setelah beberapa saat merekapun tertidur. Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 20.00 SKT.

Di Lain Tempat...

Lalu lalang para penumpang pesawat terbang, baik yang akan berangkat maupun yang baru tiba di bandara Incheon ini sangat terlihat. Para pekerja kantoran kebanyakan berjalan dengan cepat tanpa memperhatikan orang lain. Terlihat seorang namja yang kira-kira berusia 40 tahun berjalan tertatih membawa kopernya yang berwarna biru dan koper satu lagi berwarna pink yang pastinya milik yeoja di sebelah namja itu.

"Taeminnie... bisakah kau berhenti bermain Temple Run sayang? Kopermu ini sangat berat. Aku tak sanggup," kata namja yang tak lain adalah Choi Minho, ayah dari Choi Siwon. Ia dan istrinya, Choi Taemin, baru saja Pulang dari Jeju. Tak disangkanya, hotel cabang Jeju miliknya ternyata tidak ada masalah apapun. Jadilah ia langsung kembali ke Seoul.

"Sebentar Minho sayang... ini hampir selesai," kata Taemin sang istri sambil tetap berjalan diikuti minho yang meringis menahan lelah.

'Brukkk'

"Ah mianhaeyo!" kata Taemin Terkejut setelah ia menabrak orang karena berjalan sambil bermain game. Sedangkan Minho yang mendapat kesempatan berhenti langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai lobby bandara itu.

"Gwaenchanayo- ah! Taeminnie? Wah! Bogoshipeo!" teriak yeoja berambut pirang ikal yang ditabrak Taemin itu lalu memeluknya dan dibalas Taemin. "Eonnie! Leeteuk eonni! Nado bogoshipeo! Wah... kau mau berangkat kemana?" tanya Taemin. "Aku Baru saja datang dari Jepang, kalau kau?" tanya yeoja itu-Leeteuk. "Aku baru saja dari Jeju. Hahaha... dimana Kangin oppa?" tanya Taemin.

"I'm here Taem... hey kau kenapa Minho ah? Hahaha... jangan merendahkan diri gitu dong," kata Kangin sok gaul membuat ia dipelototi oleh Minho. "Hyung kasian aku nih... huh... by the way, bagaimana Kabar Kibum dan Heechul?" tanya Minho pada KangTeuk.

"Heechul lagi di China mengurus butiknya sekalian berkangen-kangen dengan kekasihnya, Hangeng... dan Kibum, Kurasa dia baik-baik saja di rumah... kalau Siwon?" Kata Kangin kepada Minho yang sudah bangkit dari posisinya.

"Siwon? Dia pasti tersiksa karena semua pelayan kuliburkan... untuk penghematan lah... hahaha..." tawa Taemin polos membuat kedua orang tua Kibum-KangTeuk- di depannya serta suaminya-Minho- terbelalak.

"Apa?! Kau... Taeminnie sayang, tega..." kata Minho cemberut. Ia pasti tak rela anak tunggalnya itu tersiksa. Wah rupanya mereka belum tau apa yang telah dilakukan anak-anak mereka di rumah Minho. Ckckck...

"Yeobo... bagaimana kalau kita main ke rumah Minho? Aku ingin reuni dulu... mau ya?" mohon Leeteuk kepada suaminya. "Ne! ayo kita ke rumahmu Minho. Akan kutelepon Kibum agar dia menyusul juga," kata Kangin yang disambut anggukan 2Min. Kangin pun menelepon ponsel Kibum tapi sayangnya tak ada jawaban. "Kita langsung saja deh, mungkin Kibum sibuk dengan tugasnya," saran Leeteuk lalu mereka bergegas menuju parkiran mobil dan selanjutnya pergi menuju rumah keluarga Choi.

Choi family's House

'cklek'

"Silahkan masuk," kata Minho ramah. Ia sengaja memelankan suaranya untuk memberikan surprise atas kepulangannya bagi Siwon. "Sayang... dimana Siwon?" tanya Taemin heran. Tak biasanya Siwon sudah tidur pada jam 10 malam apalagi besok hari Minggu. "Mungkin di kamar," Tebak Leeteuk. Lalu mereka ber-4 menuju ke kamar Siwon di lantai 2.

"Langsung buka saja," kata Kangin berbisik. 'Cklek' "OMONA!" niat mengejutkan Siwon hancur sudah saat mereka lebih dulu terkejut.

"E-eh... eomma.. appa..." kata Siwon dan Kibum kelagapan saat mengetahui perbuatannya terbongkar oleh sang orang tua.

"Aigo... aigo... yeobo..." kata Leeteuk lalu pingsan dan ditahan Kangin lalu digendongnya ala pengantin. Sedangkan Taemin... "Min-Minho..." dan pingsan juga.

"Eomma!" teriak SiBum bersamaan. "Siwon, Kibum. Kutunggu penjelasan kalian di ruang tengah segera! Cepat bersihkan diri kalian dulu!" kata Minho dingin yang diiyakan oleh Kangin. "N-ne appa," jawab Siwon takut sedangkan Kibum hanya menundukkan kepala kaku.

Sepeninggal orang tua mereka, Siwon berusaha menenangkan Kibum yang ketakutan. "Gwaenchana Bummie, aku yang akan menjelaskannya. Mandilah dulu dan gunakan kaosku. Bajumu masih di ruang tengah kan?" lalu Siwon mengecup dahi Kibum dan membiarkan Kibum pergi ke kamar mandi. "Hahhh... bagaimana ini?" kata Siwon gusar.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Siwon dengan menggandeng Kibum menuju ke ruang tengah dimana kedua appa dan eomma mereka menunggu. Taemin dan Leeteuk pun sudah sadar. Menyadari Kibum yang ketakutan, Siwon berusaha menguatkan dengan mengeratkan gandengannya pada Kibum. Lalu mereka duduk di sofa panjang diapit kedua eomma mereka sedangkan Minho dan Kangin mesing-masing duduk di sofa single.

"Jadi... sejak kapan kalian memulai hubungan ini?" tanya Kangin membuka pembicaraan. "Sejak tadi siang ajussi," tegas Siwon sedangkan Kibum menundukkan wajahnya. "Lalu... apa yang sudah kalian lakukan selama kami pergi Siwon?" tanya Minho kepada anaknya itu. Lalu Siwon menceritakan semuanya membuat para eomma disana hanya cengo dan para appa yang semakin yakin akan rencana mereka.

"Siwonnie, Kibummie... kami kecewa padamu," kata Leeteuk dengan nada sedih. Kibum yang mendengar hal itu sontak mendongak dan bersujud di depan eommanya yang mulai menangis. "Eomma mianhae... kalau eomma mau, tampar Bummie tak apa, tapi jangan membenci Bummie... huweee..." tangis Kibum kencang diikuti Siwon yang memeluk Taemin erat. Taemin pun memberi kode kepada Minho untuk menghentikan semua ini. Melihat istrinya hampir kehabisan nafas karena pelukan erat anaknya, iapun segera berbicara.

"Oke... cukup... ini mungkin sudah waktunya appa memberitahukan kepada kalian. Sebenarnya appa dan keluarga Kim sudah merencanakan perjodohan kalian. Kukira perjodohan ini akan berlangsung setelah kalian lulus kuliah. Tapi, sepertinya perjodohan ini akan berlangsung lebih cepat dengan adanya kemungkinan Kibum hamil akibat perbuatan bejat seorang Choi Siwon," kata Minho berakhir dengan sedikit mengejek Siwon.

"Huweeee... Kibummie... Kita tak akan terpisah..." ganti Siwon histeris langsung memeluk Kibum dengan erat sampai Kibum terguling ke lantai. "Yack! Yack! Siwon, apa kau tak puas sudah menyetubuhi Kibum? Ingin satu ronde lagi eoh?" jewer Kangin kepada calon mantunya. Perkataan Kangin tadi membuat wajah SiBum merona merah diiringi kikikan dari Taemin dan Leeteuk.

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian kan lulus masih 1,5 tahun lagi... karena terlalu lama, bagaimana kalau pertunangannya kita adakan minggu depan saja?" tanya Taemin polos yang disetujui oleh Siwon dan sisanya hanya memasang ekspresi 'apa-kau-sudah-gila?' termasuk Kibum yang shocked.

Seminggu berlalu, berlangsunglah pertunangan Siwon dan Kibum di rumah keluarga Choi. Rekan rekan kerja dari Kangin maupun Minho juga diundang dan semakin lengkap dengan kedatangan Heechul dan kekasihnya, Hangeng, dari China. Teman-teman baik Siwon dan Kibum di kampus pun juga diundang. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu.

"Kyaaa! Siwon oppa! Kau tega tak menerima cintaku!" teriak salah satu dari kerumunan fans Siwon di depan gerbang rumah besar yang tertutup itu. Sebenarnya para bodyguard sudah mengusir mereka, tapi apa daya? Perempuan kejam saat menginginkan sesuatu...

"Oppa! Kau milikku! Kibum sialan!" teriak Yoona, salah satu fan fanatik Siwon. "Siwon oppa! Kau melupakan diriku ya? Huwaa!" tangis Sooyoung kencang sedangkan yang lainnya pun demikian. Sadar akan teriakan-teriakan itu, Kibum menuju ke jendela dekat pintu utama untuk melihat para fans Siwon.

"Huh... dari dulu juga aku bilang apa? Mereka mengerikan..." kata Kibum bergidik. "Sedang apa chagiya?" tiba tiba Siwon datang dan memeluk Kibum dari belakang. "Wonnie kau mengagetkanku..." rajuk Kibum sambil tetap memperhatikan para fans. "Mereka mengerikan begitu tapi kau tega mengatakan mereka sebagai pacar-pacarku?" kata Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya. "Itu dulu Wonnie... sekarang kau hanya milikku!" kata Kibum manja membuat Siwon tersenyum.

"Ekhm! Sedang apa disini heum?" sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka. Sontak Kibum membalikkan badan diikuti Siwon. Heechul eonni! Bogoshipeo!" teriak Kibum lalu berlari memeluk kakaknya, Heechul. "Nado Kibummie... dan kau Choi Siwon ya? Senang bertemu denganmu... awas kalau adikku kau sakiti! Aku tak segan segan membunuhmu!" kata Heechul sadis membuat Siwon ngeri. "Eonni, sudahlah... dimana Hangeng gege?" tanya Kibum. "Dia sedang berbicara dengan appa... ayo ikut kesana, kalian harus menyambut para tamu," ajak Heechul lalu diikuti Siwon yang memeluk pinggang Kibum dengan erat. "Saranghaeyo..." bisik Siwon lalu mengecup bibir merah Kibum membuat yeoja itu blushing tak karuan. "Nado Siwonnie..." jawab Kibum.

**THE END**

WAAAHHH! NC pertama, mian kalo biasa aja... mohon saran ya...

Dan soal akhir, kalo ada yang minta sekuel baru aku bikinin...

Bahagia deh bisa menyelesaikan 1 ff dengan perjuangan...

SIBUM JJANG!


End file.
